


A Sister’s Blessing

by QueenieLacy



Series: Lose Control [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cousin Incest, Explicit Language, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Shuri isn’t fazed by Erik’s presence. Why? She isn’t sure.





	A Sister’s Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy this story. One of my goals this year is to write regularly. I will try to update this series as much as possible. Winter Break is over, so this might be harder than I thought. Wish me luck!

Shuri isn’t sure why she’s so cool about the whole situation with N’Jadaka. Her mother about had a heart attack when T’Challa and N’Jadaka’s relationship was revealed. She was sure the woman would burst a blood vessel as she angrily paced around her apartment. Her mother ranted and raved as she just watched from her place on her mother’s couch. Her mother angrily scoffed about how N’Jadaka challenged T’Challa for the throne, but that was his right especially since he was of Wakandan blood and a member of the royal family. His challenge was well within the law. Hell, she could go and challenge her brother for the throne and there would be nothing anyone could do about it. Would her mother hate her if she did challenge? Would she feel for her what he felt for N’Jadaka?

She then ranted about how N’Jadaka brought shame to their father and to the family, how he cursed their father’s name. If baba really killed his father, then it would make sense for him to hate their baba on some level. Even if their uncle was a traitor, he should have been brought back to Wakanda and brought before the council. He was a member of the royal family, brother of the king. If anyone had the right to a fair trial, it was N’Jobu. Shuri was silent as her mother vented. She kept her thoughts to herself, fearing what her mother would do if she voiced her true opinion.

After T’Challa managed to quell N’Jadaka’s anger, life went back to being normal or as normal as life could be. N’Jadaka’s presence and opinions at meetings seemed to irritate the elders and her mother seemed to be consumed by her hatred of N’Jadaka, but her life was pretty much the same. She stayed busy in her lab, working on her own projects as well as projects for her brother and for Wakanda. Everyday, she spent hours in her lab with the other scientist and a few interns that her brother insisted she worked with so others could learn the joy of technology. She wasn’t so thrilled about having to teach, but her brother was counting on her to do her job well.

She was working alone in her lab when she had her first major interaction with N’Jadaka. Until then, she had really only seen him in passing. T’Challa seemed to keep the man all to himself and Shuri was too busy trying to perfect her latest project. She hit some roadblocks while trying to finish and it frustrated her. She just couldn’t figure out how to get over this hump.

“Man, dis is tight.” She heard behind her and quickly turned around to see N’Jadaka standing behind her. The man was looking around her lab in awe at what he was seeing.

“How did you get in here?” Shuri asked and N’Jadaka stopped looking around to face her.

“Oh, T showed me around the palace the otha day and told me the lab was down here.” N’Jadaka explained. Shuri let out a little laugh at N’Jadaka calling T’Challa, T. “It’s real nice. Nothin’ like MIT labs.” He added.

“Yes, but…” Shuri started. “But how did you get in here? In the lab? There are only a small number of people that have access to the lab and you obviously are not one of them. How did you get pass the security system?” She questioned in amazement. That security system was state-of-the-art Wakandan technology. She knew that because she created it. There was no way anyone should have been able to get past it without her alarms going off.

N’Jadaka smirked as he moved over to the princess. “You ain’t the only smart one here, princess.” He teased and that made Shuri chuckle. “What you workin’ on?” He asked as he looked down at her working space.

“Will you tell me how you got in here undetected?” She asked.

“Only if you explain what you doin’ here.” He said as he pointed at her workspace.

She nodded before turning to her station. She explained the project that her brother wanted done. She was working on a component for their aircrafts to make them more efficient and faster. She was amazed at how quickly he caught on, especially for someone that did not grow up in Wakanda. It took most Wakandans years to fully grasp their technology and here N’Jadaka was, understanding the way their aircraft mechanics worked in only a matter of hours spent in Shuri’s lab. They bounced ideas off one another, N’Jadaka matching step for step with Shuri’s genius. They hadn’t realized how long they had been in the lab until T’Challa entered.

“I cannot having anything to myself.” T’Challa spoke and the two looked up at the king as he walked into the lab.

“Just like when we were younger, Shuri always had to steal my things.” He joked and Shuri let out a giggle.

“Mother told you to always share with me.” She said as T’Challa moved closer to them. “Speaking of which, why have you been keeping this mind locked away from me?” She questioned as T’Challa went to stand next to N’Jadaka. “You insist I work with those dim interns but keep the brilliance to yourself.” She teased and watched as T’Challa slipped an arm around N’Jadaka and pulled him close to his body. “It is rather unfair.”

“Well, I am king.” T’Challa answered. “And I only get the best.” He teased his sister before turning to N’Jadaka. “Come on, we have to go to the meeting.”

“I’ll catch you later, princess.” N’Jadaka said as he stood up to follow T’Challa out of the lab.

“Wait!” She called out. “You still haven’t told me how you got in.” She reminded him. N’Jadaka nodded before coming back over to her. He reached in her pocket and pulled out two American quarters.

“I put these over the sensors in the back of the panel.” He explained and her jaw dropped.

“You are joking.” She said and he shook his head before placing the quarters on her desk.

“Told you, I’m smart too.” He teased before turning on his heels. He went back over to T’Challa to leave the lab with him.

“Don’t keep him from me again!” Shuri yelled after her brother before turning back to the quarters. She shook her head. She was going to have to give N’Jadaka access to everything before these quarters ruined her genius credibility.

* * *

 

As the weeks and months rolled on, she got to know N’Jadaka and became close to the man. They had long conversations about N’Jadaka’s upbringing in Oakland and being bounced around the child foster care system. The more she spoke to him about his childhood, the more she understood his former anger. How could anyone survive such an upbringing and not be angry? Especially when you knew you should have grown up in luxury as a cousin of the king.

Would she have even survived such a life? All she knew was the plush life of being a princess.

“You’d survive.” N’Jadaka told her one night in the lab when she explained that she probably wouldn’t have made it if she was in N’Jadaka’s shoes. “If it was the only thing you knew, you’d get out. You do what you have to do, princess.”

While she understood his anger and the good he wanted to do for their people, she still thought his methods for wanting to help were misguided. She believed opening up to the world could help everyone, especially their brothers and sisters. N’Jadaka, despite being not as angry, still didn’t want to do business with the white man. “You basically want to flip the script. Turn us into the colonizers.”

N’Jadaka shook his head. “We’d never be the colonizers.” He started. “We could neva do what they did to us. We could neva hurt them like they hurt us. They destroyed us. At best, we could bring ‘em down a few sizes.” He explained. “They have a mindset we could neva have. No matter what we did, they’d always believe they were better than us.” She enjoyed their long conversations about the African diaspora and how to better help and serve them. Even when the conversations got pretty heated, she enjoyed arguing with someone that could match her intellect and shout facts back instead of falling back to making fun of her appearance or call her stupid.

When they weren’t speaking about serious topics, they talked about videogames and black American culture. He taught her slang and shared his favorite music with her while they played video games in her apartment. T’Challa found them in her apartment late one night. Shuri was dressed in her pajamas while N’Jadaka wore his sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. A large amount of junk food surrounded them as E-40 played in the background. They played some video game T’Challa didn’t recognize.

“You suck at this game, princess.” N’Jadaka teased as he took out his targets with ease.

“We don’t all have experience with guns.” Shuri quipped as she struggled to keep up. “Besides, I beat you at the racing game.”

“I thought we agreed neva to talk about dat.” N’Jadaka countered.

“You agreed to that. I will bring it up every time you annoy me.” Shuri responded as T’Challa made his way into the room. “Hey, brother.” She greeted him. Her brother was already dressed in his night clothes, with a robe wrapped around his body.

“I thought you two were working.” T’Challa said as he made his way over to N’Jadaka. He sat next to man and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Mm, I am workin’.” N’Jadaka started. “Workin’ on beating yo’ sista ass at this game.” He said before he killed her character. Shuri let out a loud groan of frustration as her character died again while T’Challa chuckled at the two.

“Okay, one more time.” Shuri said before going to restart the game. “I will beat you this time. I know I will.”

“Maybe later.” T’Challa spoke up before N’Jadaka agreed to another game. “We have our own game to play, right N’Jadaka?” T’Challa spoke and then nipped at N’Jadaka’s ear, causing the man to shiver.

“Ew! Don’t speak like that in front of me. You ruin my ears!” She protested and N’Jadaka laughed before placing the controller on the couch. He stood up and T’Challa followed.

“See ya, princess.” He said before putting his hand on top of her head and ruffling his braids. She swatted his hand away and let out a groan.

“You are still helping me tomorrow, right?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be there after lunch.” He responded before he left with T’Challa. She watched her brother slip his arm around N’Jadaka’s waist and whisper something in his ear. She rolled her eyes before looking back at the screen. She played a few more rounds of the game before going to sleep. She was determined to beat N’Jadaka at this the next time they played.

It was a little after lunch time the next day when Shuri went looking for N’Jadaka. Whenever he promised to help her, he was never late to the lab. She wondered if a meeting had run long, or if something was really wrong. She turned the corner, on her way to the king’s office to look for N’Jadaka, when she was stopped in her tracks.

Shuri watched as her brother crowded N’Jadaka against the wall next to his office. He had his arms around the man’s waist and held him close. N’Jadaka threw his head back as he laughed at whatever her brother had whispered in his ear. He straightened up to look at her brother and whispered something back before pressing a quick kiss to T’Challa’s lips. The couple looked so happy, wrapped up in one another. Clueless to what was going on outside of the little world they created in the hallway.

Shuri’s eyes widened as the realization hit her: she was cool with their relationship because she knew that look her brother had on his face. The look she only saw in romantic comedies and music videos, Love. The two idiots were in love with each other and didn’t even know it. She was determined to make them both see it.

She raised her eyebrow when her brother leaned into kiss N’Jadaka passionately. N’Jadaka’s arms raising to wrap around T’Challa’s neck and T’Challa letting one hand come up to cup his lover’s face and his other hand went to grab N’Jadaka’s butt. Okay, she had seen enough of this. She loudly cleared her throat and the two men broke apart.

“Oh Shuri.” T’Challa said as he pulled back from N’Jadaka. “Uh, we were just...talking.”

“Talking?” She questioned. “With your tongue down his throat?” She added and N’Jadaka laughed. She watched him press a kiss to her brother’s cheek before walking over to her.

“Come on sis.” He said as he threw his arm around her shoulder. “It’s time we had the sex talk.” He joked.

“Oh Bast, no!” She yelled as N’Jadaka started to talk about hormones. “Lalalala! I am not listening! Not listening! You will be banned from the lab if you continue! I will revoke your access!” She yelled and N’Jadaka laughed as they moved down the hall.

“I can break in to your lab, rememba?” He joked and she let out a loud groan. This is what she was going to have to deal with for the rest of her life?

She guessed she could for her brother, because his happiness was most important to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Queenie lacy.tumblr.com


End file.
